


First Dates Don't Suck

by artsyfangirl3



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay, Gen, Lesbians, Love, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3
Summary: A short story that takes place in modern day in which Kate Messner and Emaline Addario go see Love, Simon and realize PDA doesn't suck. (Pretend that these two are still teens in modern day)





	First Dates Don't Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this takes place in modern day and Emaline and Kate are teens, going on their first date.  
> Follow my tumblr artsyfangirl3

As I'm at my locker getting ready to leave, I feel this tap on my shoulder. Immediately my heart gets a pound of electricity, a chill crawls down my spine and I know. It's her, Emaline. My somewhat girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie." She says with a smile. A smile that makes me melt.

I scan the halls to see if anyone is around. Luckily, no one is and I kiss my Emaline. I've been wanting to do that all day. Don't get me wrong, I'm out and proud but Boring isn't exactly the most progressive school or town. All I need is my dad's acceptance and Emaline. PDA is weird for me because I feel unsafe when I express how I feel. When I express part of me. Sometimes I wish I never felt that way. 

"Emaline, I thought you had your play audition today."

"Well play auditions got cancelled." She says getting closer to me.

  "Oh really?" I say, biting my lip.

"Yeah so I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" I say.

"There's this new movie playing at the drive-in tonight it's called Love, Simon. Come with me Kate Messner?" She asks.

"Great it's a date."

My heart sinks. We've never been on an official date so this would be the first date

* * *

 

"Kate! Your girlfriend's here!" My dad yells.

I go down stairs in this silver dress that I found at a thrift shop and Emaline keeps staring. I've never seen her eyes so open and blue. 

"Wow." She utters out.

"Stop staring." I say

" Sorry." My dad and Emaline both say. 

"Ready to go?" She says wrapping her pinky finger around mine. I blush.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Emaline and I, with our pinky fingers intertwined, start to leave.

"Emaline, Kate's curfew is 11 so bring her back and no funny business."

"Yes sir and I can promise you I will not get your daughter pregnant." All of us chuckle, while my dad gives a look with seriousness. I call it his principal face.

"Have fun ladies." My dad says to which I quickly give a hug and then leave with my pinky finger still wrapped with Emaline's.

* * *

 

The drive in has this magical breeze and it's romantic. Emaline and I begin to watch **_Love, Simon_** and it's all too perfect.

I had been living under a rock to not know that this movie was a gay rom-com. 

Emaline and I cry into each other's shoulders as Simon was outed. Emaline's coming out to her family was an outing because her friends outed her to her parents by mentioning I was her girlfriend. Her parents didn't accept it and she lives now with her aunt who accepts it. 

For us this movie was more than just a movie. 

As Blue was revealed, we cheered and held hands, not pinkies. Simon sat on the ferris wheel and waited about to get his man and then...

"Emaline is it bad I want to kiss you right now, right here?" I whisper.

"Then do it."

And I do it. I kiss her in a public place packed. Everyone in the theater cheers as Simon and Blue kiss and then they cheer for us. 

"I love you Kate Messner."

"I love you too, Emaline Addario."

In that moment I felt safe expressing who I am.I felt safe right then and there. From then I never felt the way I used to about PDA. I had love and that's all I needed...


End file.
